<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise? by kobusrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889842">Surprise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain'>kobusrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Chaos, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The things they do for Icchan's birthday... They're trying their best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Ichioka Reina! This is...lowkey my attempt to write something funny and messy so I'm sorry in advance?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The 11 of them were making plans for Ichioka Reina’s birthday, which involved making food and cake for the 21 year old. They had all agreed to meet in Rika’s house to cook the food and prepare some presents that needed wrapping before having to call Reina over. Most of them came with the presents they wanted to give to the older, and some were carrying groceries. What Kurumi did not expect, however, was Momohime bringing a big Lego set </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Why exactly did you spend almost 40 000 yen on a Lego set?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi looked in disbelief at the big Lego set box that Momohime and Miyo were carrying together, and only earning a scoff from a proud-looking Momohime. “Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kurumi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disney train set</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s a limited edition </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> it has a train for our beloved Icchan,” she retorted, showing the box to everyone. “My plan is to build it for Icchan to have on display, so she won’t have to build it herself!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This only made the older sigh, but everyone seemed to agree with the plan. This was, after all, for Reina’s birthday. “Alright, whatever, let’s just go,” mumbled Kurumi, knowing that there was no point in arguing with a super enthusiastic Momohime. They all entered Rika’s house, and as soon as they set everything down, Kurumi called for everyone’s attention. They needed some sort of plan to now accommodate the Lego set that needed to be built. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, since I don’t trust over half of you to be in the kitchen, I’m taking Utano, Miimi, and Saya with me. Rika’s also coming too because this is her house and I don’t know where everything is. Momohime, you start on the Lego set, and everyone else pitch in to help her when you guys are done wrapping your presents. Sounds good?” With nods, everyone seemed to collectively agree with the plan and dispersed to where they are supposed to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, disaster already happened within five seconds of dispersing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost three thousand pieces</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” exclaimed Honoka, to which the kitchen team could hear immediately. They could also hear Momohime’s nervous laugh. “Miyo, you didn’t even bother to check whatever Momohime was grabbing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t with her! Blame Yuhane for taking her eyes off Hime,” Miyo defended herself. In surprise, Yuhane made an incomprehensible sound and seemed like she was about to say something until Kokoro stepped in, declaring that they should just work as quickly as they could so that everything gets done in a timely manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It relieved Kurumi that there was at least a responsible person there, that she could move on to focusing on the feast she planned to make for Reina. Since she knew Minami and Saya could handle themselves with making a cake, she had asked Utano and Rika to help her out with the meals she needed to prepare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you should leave the two </span>
  <em>
    <span>babies</span>
  </em>
  <span> on their own? Without adult supervision?” teased Utano, raising an eyebrow until Kurumi swatted her hand away from picking at the ingredients. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They know how to cook,” Kurumi replied, before handing Utano an onion. “Slice that and,” she proceeded to hand Rika a carrot, “cut that into thin strips.” With a small sigh, Kurumi let the two start on yakisoba while she prepared tamagoyaki. However, another disaster struck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One glance at a very lost-looking Rika and somehow the girl has managed to cut the carrot into anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> thin strips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi had to pause what she had been doing to compose herself for a few moments, before turning to Rika. “Mind telling me how this happened?” She asked in a calm manner, though it was clear that Kurumi was trying not to explode considering the Lego team seemed to not be doing very well judging from the loud screaming. Rika nervously laughed, much similar to Momohime’s laugh from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried my best?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you try a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> harder? Just a little bit?” Kurumi sighed, and went back to cooking the tamagoyaki, without checking up on Utano. She knew the girl was capable and had already moved on to cutting up the next few vegetables. Minami and Saya were on the other side, laughing at whatever the younger was doing but it was clear they were moving along with the cake smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a while everything was silent in the kitchen. The Lego team had still been loud but it reduced to just Momohime fooling around and laughing, which gave Kurumi the idea that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span> making progress. Rika was then tasked to fry up the pork, with Utano watching while Kurumi went on to deep fry karaage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only for the smell of burning to fill the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rika, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurumi heard Utano snap. The pork that Rika had been frying ended up burning, and Utano had to hastily turn off the stove. “Kurumin, Rika burned the pork…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The oldest took another deep breath. She was so close to losing it. “Rika… just go help the others with the Lego set.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please?” Kurumi was starting to get irritated, and the yelling from the other room started to get louder once more. Just one look from her face told Rika not to argue with her any longer, so she quietly excused herself out of her own kitchen and joined the others. Now that there was order in the kitchen once again. Kurumi and Utano worked together to finish the rest of the meals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minami and Saya managed to finish baking and decorating the cake, which turned out better than anyone had expected. “Kurumin, we’re done with this!” exclaimed Minami, presenting the cake as if it was some sort of national treasure. The top had Pochacco holding a train drawn on it, while the sides were decorated like the side profile of Reina’s favourite train. Kurumi and Utano had to pause what they were doing as they were impressed with the effort Saya and Minami put into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Kurumin. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> right. They do know how to cook,” whispered Utano, whipping out her phone to take a picture of the cake. She could barely hear Kurumi sigh in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, you two,” said the older, patting the two younger girls on the head. “Go help with the Lego set, okay? We’re almost done here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minami and Saya saluted, before they cleaned up a little and made their way to the other room. Expecting to see at least a half-built Lego set, the two were enthusiastic until they walked in to only half a train car built. Honoka, Kokoro, and Yuhane were the only ones trying to make progress, Momohime was howling some sort of song to try and distract the others, while Miyo tried to stop her. Shiori and Rika were nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saya said nothing, and instead pressed her lips together to hold back a sigh, though it was clear that she was slightly disappointed with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lack </span>
  </em>
  <span>of progress. Minami, however, craned her neck with a heavy sigh. Despite her smile still being intact, the look on her eyes told everyone that it was time to hustle up. Even Momohime had hushed up. “So we’ve been in the kitchen for, I don’t know, maybe an hour and a half, and you guys only got </span>
  <em>
    <span>half a car</span>
  </em>
  <span> done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momohime nervously laughed, but immediately rushed to the set and started reading the instructions. “S-Should we split up and get both the train and the station done all together?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the instructions for the stations are connected to the one for the train—” Miyo was interrupted mid-sentence when Minami suddenly grabbed the instruction booklet. She watched as the younger flipped through it and once she stopped to the page, she harshly ripped the booklet in half, now leaving them with two instruction booklets for the two main parts that needed to be built.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Problem solved.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling intimidated by the tone of Minami’s voice, the other five bit back any more comments and immediately worked on the train, while Saya helped Minami out with the station. The entire room had now been silent, and within the next two hours everything was finished. Rika and Shiori were still nowhere to be found, but as soon as Kurumi and Utano set up the living room and dining table, they headed to the room where the others were in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good, you guys are done, too. Since Shiorin and Rika ditched to go eat outside, we made them get Icchan so they’re going to be on their way in about… 20 minutes,” Utano spoke up, slumping down on the floor with a sigh. Everyone else also gave a sigh of relief, but without any other words they carried the now completed Lego set carefully into the living room, to set in the middle of the coffee table as a nice display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, the things we do for Icchan,” mumbled Kokoro. “She better like all of this or else I’m going to probably throw something against the wall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi shot her a glare, though it seemed more like an exhausted glance if anything. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> say things like that. I don’t want a single negative thought right now,” she hissed. All they needed to do was wait until the time got closer, and instead of hiding, they simply lounged in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rika and Shiori finally walked in, hauling Reina inside. Everyone turned towards the three and with grins, they stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Icchan!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if everyone did not jump up from behind the couches and yelled “Surprise,” Reina was still very shocked that everyone did something like this for her. “Guys, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What is this?” Reina questioned, though she was grinning from ear to ear while she walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise birthday party, you idiot,” Shiori replied, shrugging a little. “We set this all up for you, because, you know, it’d be fun… Also I just wanted to see this mess come to life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiori, shut up,” retorted Yuhane, but she took a deep breath and smiled once more. “Anyway, let’s celebrate! You’re 21 now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momohime laughed, jumping on the back of Reina. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span> now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reina turned red, despite the smile on her face. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shush!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She poked Momohime’s forehead, before looking around at the decoration, the food, and even the Lego train set on the coffee table. The fact that they put in so much effort just for her birthday made her feel overjoyed to have such amazing friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, you guys.” Reina beckoned for everyone to come in for a big group hug. “Thank you for all of this!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>